The present invention relates to a combination storage unit and dispenser for paper product rolls, such as toilet tissue. In particular, the present invention combines a storage unit in which a plurality of paper product rolls are vertically stacked in end-to-end relationship, with a holder mounted atop the storage unit for horizontal dispensing of a roll of the paper product that is actively in use.
Many homes have bathrooms and "half-baths" lacking a convenient place to mount a wall fixture for dispensing toilet tissue, or a place within reach of the toilet for concealed storage of spare rolls of toilet tissue. A need exists for free-standing devices capable of dispensing a roll of toilet tissue actively in use and attractively storing spare rolls of toilet tissue.
Devices are known that combine a dispenser for a roll of a paper product with a storage unit for a plurality of paper product rolls. U.S. Pat. No. 2,564,539 to Lucan discloses a horizontal dispenser for a paper product roll with a storage unit that vertically stacks spare rolls in end-to-end relationship. The stored rolls, however, are not readily accessible.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,259 to Harris discloses a horizontal dispenser for a paper product roll mounted atop a cabinet. The paper product rolls are not necessarily vertically stacked, and the cabinet need not be used exclusively for this purpose, and may therefore become cluttered with the paper product rolls and other bathroom items, thereby hindering the accessibility of the rolls. U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,958 to Poole discloses a vertical dispenser for a roll of a paper product with a storage unit that vertically stacks the paper product rolls in end-to-end relationship. The tissue web is dispensed through a vertical slit in the cover of the vertical dispenser. Tearing and threading of the web through the slit is problematic.
The storage of plural rolls of paper products in vertical stacks of rolls in end-to-end relationship is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,534,290 to Moskowitz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,275,133 to Wood, U.S. Pat. No. 3,316,040 to McGann, U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,392 to Stinson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,451 to Hooser, U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,809 to Sineni, U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,475 to Kaysserin and U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,335 to Eysink. None of these storage units are combined with a horizontal dispenser for a paper product roll actively in use.
A need remains for a combination storage unit and dispenser for paper product rolls in which the paper product roll actively in use is horizontally dispensed and the spare rolls are accessibly stored in proximity to the dispenser.